In many schools, churches and entertainment halls it is not economical to have permanent stage installations because of space limitations. There is, however, a need to have staging on certain occasions for amateur plays, musical groups and similar stage events. This can be accomplished with portable and storable raised stage panels which are suitably mounted to provide a platform for a presentation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,604 issued January 27, 1987 discloses staging of this nature.
It is also desirable to enclose the staging to present side and back drop curtains as will as a curtain which may be closed and opened at the front of the stage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide portable support devices and curtains for enclosing a stage. It is a further object to provide support devices which can be readily moved into place by unskilled persons and which can be compactly stored when not in use.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.